Definitely Not Haruhi
by WolfWarrior01
Summary: ("Who the hell are you calling daughter!" At the sight of me gaining consciousness, Tamaki cowers more-so behind Kyouya.) I really suck at summaries. *Image by mewichigo4.*
1. Chapter 1-Host Club's Mutt

_**A/N: **_

_**Me: Okay so, first I'd just like to say that I've never done a Host Club Fanfic before  
^_^' and would appreciate it if you don't be a hater {and maybe  
favorite/re~}**_

_**Alex: Yea, yea we get it! Just get on with it.**_

_**Me: *Eyes Alex* Well...fine, be that way anyway, why don't **_you _**do the disclaimer.**_

_**Alex: Fine, I will! *Clears throat*  
**_Ouran High School Host Club does NOT belong to Wolf! If it did, she'd be hugging Hikaru and Kaoru right now, after making Tamaki sulk in a corner!(What?!)

**_Me: But Alexis_ **does_** belong to me though.**_

_**Alexis: _ No I don't  
**_

_**Me: *Glares at her*  
**_

The Main Character's Form

**First Name:** Alexis

**Middle Name: **Macry (Pronounced _Muh-Cree_)

**Last Name:** Bloomingdale

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 15

**Birthday**: September 13th, Friday, 1997

**Hair Color:** Black with blue streaks (All natural)

**Hair Style:** Short

**Eye Color:** Violet

**Blood Type:** AB+

**Host Type:** Unknown

**Family:** Mother- Daniela Bloomingdale

**-**Father- Alexander Bloomingdale

**-**Little Brother- Name Unknown

**Personality: **Unknown

**Status:** "Commoner"

**Living Arrangements:** A cheap one bed, one bath apartment

**Height:** 5'9"

**School:** Ouran Private Academy

**Clubs:** Ouran High School Host Club

**Nationality:** American/German

**Star Sign:** Virgo

**Chinese Zodiac: **Oxen

**Birthstone:** Sapphire

**Occupation: **First-year High School Student/ Works as a waitress at a five star restaurant

**Favorite Subjects:** English, Physical Education

**Favorite Foods:** Spicy foods, Chinese food, sweets, or really anything to do with meat

**Hobbies:** Singing, dancing, writing, drawing, playing soccer, playing football, sleeping

Definitely Not Haruhi

Chapter One

I walk through the large halls, "Pfft, you'd think there'd at least be _somewhere _quiet  
where I can draw, I mean, this place is like a castle." I was clutching a  
large plastic white binder and a pouch of different art supplies. I was  
out and about because this is usually club time, so I had nowhere to go.

I look at my uniform, the _guys' _uniform  
'At least I got the headmaster of the school let me wear the guy  
uniforms instead of the frilly, yellow girls' dresses.' I stop in front  
of large, elegant doors, I had learned a bit of Japanese so far, and with  
only minimal trouble I could tell the sign hanging up over the doors  
read 'Music Room 3'

"Isn't this the room somebody said is abandoned?" I say to myself, "Well, I'll take a look I guess."

I take a deep breath and grasp the door handles in my hands. I swing the  
doors open and am blinded by a bright light, I fall back, "What the he-"  
I mumble but the light had faded and inside the room there were rose  
petals floating from the ceiling. Next thing I knew, two ginger haired  
twins had locked each one of their arms into one of mine on either side and  
lifted me so my feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Look, Hikaru, a newcomer." Says the twin to my right.

"Yes, Kaoru, he is, isn't he? I believe he is that new kid in our class." Says the one to my left, Hikaru.

Kaoru and Hikaru tote me into the room like I was a sack of potatoes  
then just drop me. I stand, and dust off the right arm sleeve of the  
uniform,

"You're just so gentle, aren't you?" I growl, biting back the more intense words.

The twins are clearly _fake_ offended by this and in the blink of an eye are standing in front of  
me, their arms locked together, "We'll have you know that we are the  
most, generous, caring, loving, gentle~" They both say at once until they  
are interrupted by somebody

"Hikaru, Kaoru," A blonde haired boy with purple eyes {also} walks up beside the two twins,  
"We mustn't lie to any of our customers." He flips his hair out of his  
eyes and walks up to me and grabs my hand then begins with whatever the  
heck he was doing.

"Welcome, to the Ouran High School Host  
Club! I am the king of this club, Tamaki Suoh, that there is Kyoya  
Otori, the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, that there is Mitsukuni  
"Honey" Haninozuka, and last but not least that over there, that is  
Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka." He lists off the names like he did it  
everyday, "And, who might you be?" He says turning his violet gaze to me.

"I'm Alex." I grumble

"What an unusual name." Tamaki and the twins begin repeating it over and over like it amused them.

"Yea, Alex, and do you got a problem with it, Blondie?" I growl

He is taking off guard by this and next thing I know, he was sitting in the corner growing mushrooms...

"Um...is that normal?" I say pointing at Tamaki and looking around the room at the other five guys.  
"Yep." The little boy, Mitsukuni, or Honey, says and runs up to me.

"Um, what is he doing at a high school? He looks like he should be elementary."

"We never really knew, but we go along with it because he's a martial  
arts legend and could break us with his pinky." The twins say at the  
same time like it was no biggey.

"Ooookay...and that's kind of creepy."

"What is?" They say at the same time, once again...

"You're saying everything at the same exact time; in the same exact  
tone...how often do you go through this stuff? Did you like rehearse? Is  
this a set-up?" I say my narrowed purple eyes gazing around the room for  
any sign that I'm correct, but everybody kept a straight face. I look  
back to where Tamaki was in his corner but jump and yell in surprise  
when he was right in my face. I fall backwards, hitting the floor hard with my rear-end. I groan and sit up rubbing my back, where it also started to hurt.

~Kyoya *Light bulb*~

"What was it again, Alex? Well, anyways, Alex, if you are not here as a  
guest, would you like to be a member of the Host Club?" He messes with my  
hair, "Also, is this your natural hair." He sits there playing with my  
black and blue hair.

I slap his hand away from my hair.

"Yes, it's natural. But I thought the Ouran Host Club was for gu-" I stop  
myself; I wasn't going to let them be judging me on my gender, "The  
incredibly handsome, like you." I say through clenched teeth, these were  
the popular guys and I didn't want to get on their bad side.

~Honey *Light bulb*~

"Hmm, I guess you are right there, I am incredibly handsome." He says tossing his hair again, "What do you think, Kyoya?"

"He would make a valuable addition to the club. Girls will die for his  
unnatural, err, hair." Kyoya says pushing his glasses up with one hand and  
holding a laptop in the other.

"Then it's settled!"  
Tamaki beams, "You are now officially a member of the Host Club! You  
shall be our mutt until you have had your Hosting Lessons." Tamaki  
smiles with glee.

"Great," I say sarcastically, "I always wanted to be a _mutt_."  
I say through clenched teeth, I balled up my fists so tight my knuckles  
were turning white, just to keep from punching some of these idiots in  
the nose.

**...TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**A/N: Me:*Through gasps for air* Review, favorite, follow, what~**_

_**Alex:*Yelling* A MUTT! I'M GOING TO **__**KILL**__** YOU WOLF!**_

_**Me: Gotta run *Streaks off with Alex following her.***_

_**So! Anyway! Somebody help me with the name D: I didn't know what to call it, so I just figured, 'Hey! I'll just name it 'Definitely not Haruhi!' then have the readers help me choose the name!**_

_**Grr…anyway, so, if you have any ideas, review with them, or, if you want to know a summary of the plot so you can have an idea on a good name for it, PM me.**_

_**But, anyway…**_

_**XD That was a REALLY fast motion of events.**_

'_**Walks through halls, meets the Host Club, about half the gang figures out she is a girl(while Tamaki is mentally challenged .[I mean, HONEY finds out faster than Tamaki XD]), Tamaki gets in her face and asks if she wants to be a Host member, THE END!**_

_**XD… I guess I'm not going to be a good writer with the Host Club stories, huh XD**_

_**Anyway; review! I need help with a name for it! If I don't get one by, let's say… chapter eight, I'll just name it 'Ouran HS Host Club Fanfic' until I do get a good name .**_

_**Leave a review at the sound of the tortured screams**_

_**Alexis: *Shoots Wolf a glance, trying not to kill her* what tortured scre-**_

_***Tortured Screams Blare and Echo through the room***_

_**Alex: O.O**_

_**:)**_


	2. Chapter 2-Alex's Backstory-You're a Girl

_**A/N: Me: *Pops up with a black eye* Alex got a hold of me *sighs* this is mainly Alex's  
backstory, so it may be in MUCH detail, but I'll do my best, and it may be a  
bit quick on the story plot, but it is just a back story ^_^'**_

Definitely Not Haruhi

Chapter Two  
"Your training is officially complete!" Tamaki says, pointing a finger  
at me as I walk through the doors, my hands filled with paper bags from  
me shopping for what the club wanted. I sit everything onto a nearby  
table,"So, I'm done with shopping duty?" I grumble  
"Oh, no, you will still do that, just not as often." Kyoya says, popping up out of  
nowhere like he does.

'Great…two things I don't to be a part of; this club, a shopping' I mutter something to myself then sit the stuff from the bags onto the  
table.  
* The Host Club Is Now Open! *  
"So, where are you originally from?" One of the girls asks me.  
"I'm from America." I reply, "It's actually a lot more different here than I  
expected." I give a nervous chuckle and rub the back of my neck.  
"What are your parents' names?" The shyer one asks.  
My violet eyes grow sad and I stare at the table then I look back up at  
them, my eyes back to normal, "Well, my dad was Alexander Bloomingdale, and  
my mom was Daniela Bloomingdale." I reply then say, "But my parents  
were very poor, and could barely afford to take care of me, let alone me  
and my little brother. So, when I was 13, I took only my most important  
stuff, and ran off at night. I still feel horrible though, because, what if  
they just assumed that I hated them." My eyes showed my pain, and I felt  
like I was going to cry.  
I prop my arm up on the table and put my  
forehead in the palm of my hand. The girls were immediately standing  
around me trying to cheer me up, saying stuff like;  
"They probably don't think that!"  
"Your parents sounded wonderful, I don't think you let them down."  
"You did it so you wouldn't have to watch your parents suffer, don't cry."  
I sniff, "You think so?" I ask looking up at them. They all say yes at the  
exact same time, "Thank you." I give them a soft smile and they pretty  
much melt as my black and blue hair falls into my violet eyes as I  
smile.  
"Wow..." Tamaki breathes, the twins sitting on either side of them, watching over the back of the couch, being nosey as usual.  
"He's almost as good as you, boss." The twins say looking at him.  
One of the girls hurries back to her seat, knocking over a thing of hot  
tea, she gasps and freezes. I jump to my feet and dash to catch it, but  
almost half of it spills on me, soaking through my clothes and scalding  
my skin, "Ouch." I mutter to myself. I sit the platter and tea cup on the  
table, and the girl starts freaking out when she sees I got tea on my  
clothes. I turn to her, "It's okay, it's okay!" I say frantically, trying  
to calm her down.  
"That, could have happened to my dress." She  
breathes as she stares at me, "Thank you!" she cries out and hugs  
me, despite the tea stain that was still wet. I blush a bit, I was not used  
to this, "It was nothing." I say, and she lets go.  
"Can we come back tomorrow?" She asks me  
"Sure!" I reply with another soft smile, "I would love to talk with you  
again, all of you. I'll have this cleaned up by tomorrow." I wave bye to  
them as they leave with the last of the guests.  
* The Host Club Is Now Closed *  
"That freaking burned!" I say brushing at the tea stain.  
*Mori: Light bulb*  
"Here." The twins say as they pop up and hand me a spare guy's uniform.  
"Thanks."  
I say taking it. They grab me and drag me into a changing room. Outside  
the curtains, you could hear, "Why do you keep toting me around?!"..."I  
was going to get dressed!"..."Okay! I am! Just get OUT!" the twins crash  
through the curtains, almost falling.  
*The Twins: Light bulb*

Tamaki P.o.V  
"Alex? You need to go to the store and get some cof~" He pulls open the curtain and shuts up.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! GET OUT!"I yell at him, I was about to put my shirt on.  
*Tamaki: Light bulb*  
I punch him so hard he goes flying out of the changing booth and lands on the floor with a black eye and bloody nose. I fling the curtains shut  
and after a moment come back out completely dressed. I stomp over to  
Tamaki, "Just what the he-...heck is wrong with you!?Why would you just  
walk in like that when clearly I would be changing, "Your, a girl?" He  
manages to stumble out, he was obviously in shock.  
"Yea, girl! Lady! Woman! Female! What  
don't you understand, I think it should have been clear enough when you  
saw me without a shirt!" I snap.  
The twins snicker, Kyoya pushes up  
his glasses, Mori watches Honey stuffing his face full of cake, but they  
all look up when I say the last part, like that's what surprised them the  
most.  
'Great! Now what's going to happen!' I think, completely P'd off at the moment.

I grumble something to myself and snap, "What are you looking at?!"

_**A/N: **_

_**Alex:*Looks up,fist in the air* he saw me...shirt less?!  
Me:*Slinks away from her fist and grip and into the shadows.  
Alex:*Stares off into space like a deer in headlights* I'M GONNA KILL  
YOU!*dashes after Me,you hear a squeal and someone yelling 'SHIRT LESS?!SHIRT LESS!?'***_

_**Anyway, so, I kind of like when the twins toted Haruhi into the changing booth, and then Tamaki just walked in, but I added that in with MY character's personality. So, don't be surprised if you never see Tamaki ever again!**_


	3. Chapter 3-One Good Thing

_**A/N: Don't you just DESPISE writer's block?**_

_**Hikaru: Ha! Like you could write ANYTHING good.**_

_**Me: *Eye twitch* Where's Kaoru? Because he better come muzzle his MUTT before I whoop its sorry butt *Glares directly at Hikaru***_

_**Definitely Not Haruhi**_

_Chapter Three_

One Good Think

"So…" Kaoru says awkwardly, breaking the silence that usually encased the hosts.

The air had been tense every time I was around another host.

It had been like this every day since that day Tamaki opened the changing booth curtain, to see a shirtless me.

Speaking of Tamaki… I glance over at him, staring off into space.

"You're a girl…" Hikaru trails off, which was quite unusual for him.

"Yes, it seems her full name is Alexis Macry Bloomingdale." Kyoya says, pronouncing Macry like 'Mah-Cree'.

"Actually, it's pronounced 'Muh-Cree'." I correct quietly, earning quite a cold look from him.

"But, you said your name is Alex," The twins point out.

"Yes, and by my research on American names, Alex is a male name." Kyoya says, pushing back his glasses.

I _literally_ face palm and visually sweat drop, "Alex is my _nickname_." I say through my hand.

"And the hair?" Tamaki questions, finally coming out of la-la land.

"A bratty, snotty little kid stuck his gum in my hair." I answer.

"Well, you still lied." Hikaru points out.

My face grows red, and my eye twitches, they finally did it, they made me snap, "I _never _lied!" I snap, "_Ya'll _thought I was a guy! _You _are the ones who jumped the gun on my gender! I don't even _want _to be in this _stupid _club!" I threw my arms back.

_Crash!_

I wince and turn around slowly, to find a broken vase.

I face palm, "Just my luck!" I grumble quietly. My face was finally beginning to cool down, returning to its original color.

I hear typing and then Kyoya's voice, "That vase was going to be in an auction to pay for the financials of the Host Club. The starting bid was going to be €220,000." He says coolly.

"€220,000?!" I start counting out on my fingers then continue, "That's ridiculous! That's $2,770.44 in US currency! I don't have that!" I screech then grumble, "Figures, rich people and all of their _ridiculous _prices."

"Well then, you can just work for the club then, until you've paid it off."

"You've got to be kidding!"

"No."

"Really?!"

"Yes."

"Gah!" I scream, grabbing two fistfuls of my black and blue hair.

Tamaki rockets to his feet, "Then welcome to the Host Club! Until we can deem you a proper type, you will be known as the 'mysterious' type!" He beams.

I sweat drop, "Somebody kill me now."

_***The Next Week: Wednesday, September 11**__**th**__*****_

"Oooooh Alex!" I hear two singsong voices call out.

'God, help me!' I scream in my mind, and then turn around to see the owners of the voices.

I plaster a strained smile when I see the two red-haired teens skipping towards me, their arms intertwined together.

They stop in front of me, and slightly bend down so they were directly in my face, "So, where do you live?" Kaoru asks.

"And when can we come over?" Hikaru adds.

"Uh-"I open my mouth to reply, but Tamaki interrupts me.

"Why would a lady tell _you two_ where they lived? Besides, it's unheard of for a teenage girl to take six teenage boys to her home."

"I really don't care about there being six guys in my house, I just didn't want you all to know where I live, because then you'll be bugging me twenty-four seven at my only sanctuary in this world."

There we go! Now Tamaki is in his 'emo corner' again! I smirk as he sits there mumbling stuff like, "Unlady like… unheard of…"

At least _one _good thing will come out for me with this club…

_**I'll get to bug them all the time**_.


	4. Chapter 4-They Think Theyre Spies

_**A/N: **__*Goes and cries in Tamaki's corner*_

_Honey: Wolf-Chan, what's wrong?_

_I'm a horrible author, Honey! *Leaps at Honey and hugs him while crying* I meant to get so much done during winter vacation, but didn't! *Bawls eyes out*_

_Honey: *Stands there uncomfortably*_

_**Extra: **__the song sung in this chapter is I Hate Everything about__** You **__by __**Three Days Grace**_

_**Chapter Four**_

_They Think They're Spies…_

I pull my MP3 and my black, blue, white, and aqua headphones from my bag. I gaze around, the plug the headphones in, and pop them on my head.

I scroll through my playlists until I find the one I want. I set the playlist to repeat the songs, and then I blast the volume.

I begin by humming, but once I got in the music, I began to sing.

"I. Hate. Everything about you. Why, do I love you? I. Hate. Everything about you. Why, do I love you?"

As the lower part of the song was playing, I hear a rustle in the bushes behind me. I pause the song, but continue to walk, listening intently.

There it was again. As I realize what it was, my eye twitches in annoyance. You could practically _see _the aura of P'd that surrounded me. I pull my headphones down so they hung around my neck, then, like a flash of lightning; I spin around and pounce into the bushes.

I grab my 'stalker', or at least one of them, by the collar of his blue, Ouran Academy uniform shirt. I raise my fist over his face.

"Why are you following me, Tamaki?" I say in a deadly sweet voice.

He shies away from me, and the other perpetrators pull me off of the Host Club 'king'.

"Oh Hikaru, Kaoru! You mind explaining?" I sing in a voice that dripped with venom.

"Uh…" They both start, but I interrupt them.

"You know what? I don't care. I just hope you don't quit your day job, because you suck at being spies."

"We do?" All three of them whine.

I face palm, "They think they're spies." I grumble, "Come on, I _guess _it wouldn't be nice to leave you three out here, and I don't want Kyoya adding more to my debt because I wasn't 'nice'."

"Alexis, you're so mean! Only helping us because of a debt! Aren't we your friends?" Tamaki fake weeps, and then gives me puppy dog eyes at the last sentence.

"No." I state coldly. So coldly, in fact, it caused him to crawl under a bush since he didn't have a corner, "Wow. Emo bush. That's a first." I say

Next thing I know, the twins have their arms locked with mine and have lifted my feet off the ground, "So, which way?"


	5. ((Attention! IMPORTANT Author Note!))

Due to the fact I've got so many stories going on at once, I've decided to do a poll for my stories. The poll is going to be for which stories you want me to work on first. The story with the most votes, will be worked on until I'm finished with it, and ONLY that fan-fic. To get to the poll, you go to my profile, and at the top of the page, you'll find the poll! The story with the least amount of votes will be worked on last.  
Along with this information, I'm gonna go ahead and **state **that I will **not **post **any **new stories until **all of my other stories are completed**!  
Thanks,

~WolfWarrior01


	6. ((One Last Author's Note!))

The results are in! (I've always wanted too say that!)

The order of stories from most votes too least is below!

1. An Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! ~ Definitely Not Haruhi **5 Votes31%**

2. A Soul Eater Fanfic! ~ Neko Meister **3 Votes13%**

A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ Fruits Basket In The Real World! **3 Votes13%**

3. A Fruits Basket Fanfic! ~ The Zodiac Cursed American! **2 Votes12%**

4. A Tokyo Mew Mew Fanfic! ~ The Cat-Dragon! **1 Vote 06%**

A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ When Water Meets Fire! **1 Vote 06%**

An InuYasha Fanfic! ~ Demon Of Canines! **1 Vote 06%**

5. A Warrior Cat Fanfic! ~ The Life Story Of Fallenstar! **0 Votes00%**

There we have it! Now, when it comes time too decide between the tied stories, I'll hold another poll!


	7. Chapter 5-Alexis' House

_**Chapter Five**_

_Alexis' House_

I turn the key in the lock of my small apartment, and then open the door, pulling the key out in the process.

I pocket the key and walk in, the twins and Tamaki following suite.

We enter into a plain living room. It had a run down, black, three-seat couch, a scratched glass coffee table sat in front of it. There were white chairs on the left and right of the coffee table, not quite as run down as the couch. Little black tables on either side of the couch, and in between the couch and chairs, sat with grey lamps with white shades. There was a simple, black entertainment center in front of all this with an old, box television. On the bottom shelf of the entertainment center sat an Xbox360 and a Wii.

There were messy piles of assorted video games for the DS, Wii, Xbox360, and computer strewn about the entertainment center, tables, and couch. Buried under a few games on the table sat a silver Gateway computer, "You won't believe how long it took me too save up for the electronics. I was on a 'microwave Ramen Noodle for every meal' kind of budget." I mumble, but it was basically to myself seeing as the guys didn't hear me – either that or just didn't acknowledge me.

I don't bother to turn on the lights, seeing as the light through the windows was enough, as I proceed to the couch and begin moving the games from there to the table.

"Take a seat, I'll go get drinks." I sigh. I didn't like visitors.

"Oh! Can I have a double shot espresso?" I hear one of them ask.

"I'll. Get. Some. Drinks." I repeat myself slowly, as if talking to a child, and walk into the kitchen.

I open a pantry under the counter and pull out a 2-liter bottle of Mountain Dew Voltage. I sit the 2-liter on the counter, and then get out 4 plastics cups. I sit the cups on the counter, and open the Mountain Dew bottle. I fill each cup about halfway, and then put the soda up. I then go to the freezer and get out ice. I put some ice into each cup, and then put the ice back in the freezer.

I grab two cups in each hand, and then make my way back to the living room, "Here." I deadpan as I hand them each a cup, then take a seat in one of the white chairs, propping my feet up on the messy coffee table.

"And, what would this drink be?" Tamaki asks, peering into his red sola cup at the blue liquid.

"Dude. It's Mountain Dew Voltage." I say, sitting forward to place my cup on the table. It takes a second because I had to clear out a space from all the video games.

"Mountain who?" The twins ask in sync, turning to each other with a shrug.

I face palm – man was my face gonna hurt by tonight – then say, "You guys haven't lived. Next you're gonna say you've not eaten at Taco Bell."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we haven't even heard of it." The twins say in sync, again, with a shrug.

Everybody looks at Tamaki, who lets his shoulders and head drop at the unknown fast-food restaurant. He shakes his head gloomily.

"Is it a commoner's restaurant?" Kaoru asks.

_Commoner?_ I think as my eyes twitches in irritation, "Yea. Sure. It's a 'commoner' restaurant." I sigh.

"Oh! A commoner's restaurant?!" Tamaki squeals – like one of his fan-girls, "Alexis, will you show us?"

I sigh, "I guess so."

"Yay! Alexis you're so ni-" Tamaki begins before I cut him off.

"But not today; and you'll pay for your own food. I also said for you to call me **Alex**." I shout the last part before I stand abruptly, taking my cup in hand, and proceed out of the living room and towards my small bedroom, "Oh, also…" I stop in the doorway then look over my shoulder with an intense glare, "**Get out of my house**." I say in an evil voice. All three boys cower in their seats, staring at me with large eyes. I take a sip of my drink, and continue to my room.

I hear them tripping over each other, then I hear the door open and slam back shut as they run from my apartment, _Idiots._ I sigh in my head, entering my bedroom and placing my cup on my bedside table.

I quickly shower and slip into old clothes that I use as pajamas. The sun was just beginning to set, but I was tired, so I slip under the thick comforter on my bed, snuggle down so the cover was up to my chin, and then quickly slip into a dreamless sleep.

_***Thursday, September 12**__**th**__*****_

I groan as light filters into my bedroom through the window. I tuck myself under the covers until I remember today was Thursday, and I'm going to the Academy, now.

I lay, unmoving, underneath the cover for a few more minutes before I throw the cover back, and swing my legs over the bedside – narrowly missing my bedside table.

I look on the small table; too see my drink from yesterday still sat there. I pick the half-empty cup up, and gulp down the rest of the watered-down soda too rid my mouth of the aftertaste of sleep.

"How troublesome." I grumble. I stand and walk out of my room. I head into the kitchen and look in my freezer. I stand there for a second, letting the cold air wash over me, before grabbing a chicken biscuit.

I grab a plate, open the plastic wrapper holding the biscuit, pull the biscuit from the packet, and then proceed to wrap it in a paper towel. I place the biscuit on the plate, and the plate in the microwave.

I stand in front of the microwave for a moment, racking my brain too remember how long the biscuit cooks for, "Mama?! How long do I cook the bis-" I suddenly stop, my eyes growing wide.

_Yes… that's right… I live on my own._ I think to myself. I sigh and put it in for a minute and thirty seconds, hoping that it be long enough. I fill my cup with water from the sink, and get the mustard from the fridge.

_5… 4… 3…_ I reach for the microwave door handle, _2…_ I grasp it in my hand, _1…_ I pull the microwave door open as it begins too beep, signifying it was done. I close the microwave door back and begin to unwrap my breakfast from the paper towel…

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Give me back my binder!" I yell.

_Bloody hell._ I growl in my head, _I swear if they look in there-!_

"Hey, Alex! What's this?" Hikaru calls, waving around a piece of paper that had three people drawn on it. My eye catches the short, choppy hair of a woman in the picture.

_No!_

"Hikaru! Give me that!" I shout, beginning to hear the murmuring of the girls who were being hosted today.

"Why?" He says, holding it just out of reach above my head.

"Because," I leap for the sketch, "It's the only picture I have of my family!" This catches him off guard as my fingers clasp the edge of the paper. Gravity takes back over as I fall back to the floor. There's a definitive ripping sound, and then…

_**SILENCE**_.

_**A/N:** Well, then. I've not updated in a long time..._

_HI._

_Anyway, here's my excuse: Had a lot going on(computer stopped working, went to the beach, my cousin keeps asking me too come over to his house, trying too work on my graphic novel, 'Hisoka: Secrets Uncovered', been watching anime(Episode 109 of Naruto, and [some episode of] Black Butler), writer's block... oh, also! I completely wing this story. :P  
_

_So, yeah. I don't really have any plot thought out for a chapter when I begin too write that chapter, the words just flow from me. :3_

_Yeah. So. I don't know what too say now._

_BAI_

_(P.S. SUCH INCREDIBLY CREATIVE CHAPTER TITLES!)_


	8. Chapter 6-Slowly Ticking Time

_**Chapter Six**_

_Slowly Ticking Time…_

_***Thursday, September 12**__**th**__*****_

_Bloody hell._ I growl in my head, _I swear if they look in there-!_

"Hey, Alex! What's this?" Hikaru calls, waving around a piece of paper that had three people drawn on it. My eye catches the short, choppy hair of a woman in the picture.

_No!_

"Hikaru! Give me that!" I shout, beginning to hear the murmuring of the girls who were being hosted today.

"Why?" He says, holding it just out of reach above my head.

"Because," I leap for the sketch, "It's the only picture I have of my family!" This catches him off guard as my fingers clasp the edge of the paper. Gravity takes back over as I fall back to the floor. There's a definitive ripping sound, and then…

_**SILENCE**_.

I look at my hand that held half of a sheet of paper. My whole body trembles as I push myself to my feet. I quickly snatch the other half of paper from Hikaru and quickly dash out of Music Room 3 before tears could invade my vision.

I was glad it was the end of the school day – I couldn't skip class, not today, and I definitely couldn't let anybody see me crying. I had already pulled a girly tactic back there by running out of the room just oh-so dramatically.

In fact – I was stilling running, even though my feet had long since left the polished, marble floors of the academy and had hit the paved sidewalk.

I tore down the street towards my apartment.

I slammed my apartment door behind me – nobody in the apartment complex was going to be happy with me – and speed into the kitchen. I begin frantically searching drawers until I find a roll of clear tape. I lay the two pieces of paper on the counter, aligning the rigid edges, where it had been torn, as if putting together a puzzle.

I only had one chance; if I taped the papers together wrong, the picture would be forever asymmetrical. I lean in close, and place the tape with trembling hands. I let out the breath I, hadn't realized, was holding as I tape the paper together correctly.

_No doubt they're all looking through my bind by now._ I think with an audible sigh, _Wasn't today just __**fantastic**__?_

I walk out of the kitchen, with the paper in hand, and head back towards my room. When I enter, I lay the paper on my desk, and then walk over to some small storage drawers. I open them, one by one, sifting through them, looking for something, "Guess I'll have to go get one from the store tomorrow." I sigh. I leave my room, and trudge back into the kitchen.

I make myself a sandwich and grab a bag of cheese puffs, and then head back to my room to eat my supper, and go to sleep early once again.

I run my fingers through my, still wet, hair as I stare at my reflection in the bathroom mirror, "It's beginning to grow out." I murmur.

I sigh and slip on a white t-shirt, followed by a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants, and proceed to brushing my teeth, and combing through my hair.

I walk out of my bathroom, back into my bedroom, and flop onto my bed. I pull my legs up, to the point where they almost laid flat against my chest. I wrap my arms around them, hugging them, as I turnover onto my side.

I watch the clock on my wall as the second hand ticks away. The sound of the ticking seeming to echo and grow louder and louder, with each tick, in the otherwise deathly silent room.

Time ticks by slowly, but, not minutes, hours seem too pass without a care.

Soon it's about four in the morning, and I finally find myself drifting into sleep.

_**A/N:**__ Yea, yea. It's a short chapter, but I hope to have the next one a pretty decent size. Plus, I wanted to get this part, where she returns home, out of the way for the next 'special' chapter._

_Now, I shall, for once, respond to a hater comment, because it really wasn't hateful too me. :D_

_The Comment:_

Fan: STOP PUTING YOURSELF IN A STORY YOU HAVE NO BUSNES BEING IN.

_To: Fan (Guest)_

_Why, thank you very much! I'm honored that you believe I'm Alexis! Why, I would certainly love to have natural black and blue hair, and natural purple eyes! I absolutely __**ADORE **__Alexis – she's my favorite OC, you know? I would also love to be in the world of Ouran Academy – but, sadly, I'm not. I would also love to be 15 (Closer to me being able to drive on my own and visit my friends! :D) but, sadly, I'm not 15 nor 16 or anything above._

_Now, deary, I recommend you go practice on writing hate comments, because you surely didn't do well on this one._

_Sincerely,_

_WolfWarrior01_

_(P.S. Learn how to deal with a 13-year-old girl schooling you.)_

_Ah, anyway, now that that is over. :P_

_I know it's a low possibility of that person seeing it – but oh well!_

_It can be a not too all future haters. :3_

_Peace_

_~WolfWarrior01_


End file.
